Não se Esqueça
by Marck Evans
Summary: Penseiras mascaram a história de Harry e Severus de muitas formas


Rolou um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 36 - Harry/Snape – Penseira

Desafio proposto por: **: **Arashi Kaminari

Nota: minha glicose subiu quando escrevi isso.

**Não se Esqueça**

Foi no primeiro Natal depois que eles estavam morando juntos que Harry ganhou a penseira. Era o típico senso de humor de Severus. Um presente que significasse tanto na história dos dois, que tivesse causado tantos problemas, ajudado na derrota de Voldemort e no final tenha sido o grande responsável pelo fim dos mal-entendidos entre eles.

A primeira vez que um penseira surgira na história deles, Harry tinha quinze anos, odiava Severus com todas as forças. E odiou ainda mais descobrir que seu pai e seu padrinho não eram tão perfeitos assim, e que Severus – na época seu ainda detestado professor de poções – tinha suas razões para abominar o nome Potter. A raiva de Severus e a vergonha de Harry só serviram para acirrar o ódio entre eles depois disso.

Da segunda vez que Harry viu as memórias de Severus, elas lhe deram a chave para derrotar Voldemort. Enquanto Harry descobria sobre planos dentro de planos e a paixão de Severus por sua mãe, o ex-professor agonizava, e Pomfrey lutava para salvá-lo. Quando Harry partiu em direção a sua possível morte, ele sentia uma relutante admiração por Severus, mas achava que o destino dos dois era o mesmo: a morte certa.

Só depois que derrotou Voldemort foi que descobriu que Pomfrey conseguira realmente salvar a vida de Severus. Apenas para ele ser preso e acusado de todos os crimes que iam de tortura a conspiração e, é claro, assassinato.

No julgamento de Severus, foi a penseira e os frascos de memória que Dumbledore deixara com o irmão que eles usaram para livrá-lo das acusações.

Mas não houve nenhuma penseira quando Harry decidiu que devia retribuir o muito que Severus fizera pelo mundo bruxo e que fora tão parcamente reconhecido. Enquanto Harry tentava se aproximar de Severus o que havia realmente era um monte de discussões, várias brigas e dias inteiros sem se falarem. Mas Harry sempre voltava, e cada vez era menos mal aceito. Até que ficou de vez.

Não eram os melhores amigos do mundo, mas Severus não o enxotava mais. Harry caçava ex-comensais e se preparava para ser um auror, Severus mais de uma vez ajudou o Ministério com informações.

Com o tempo as coisas se ajeitaram. Severus abriu uma loja de poções. Pequena a princípio, mas que, com o tempo, firmou-se com uma das mais procuradas do Beco Diagonal. Harry tornou-se efetivamente um auror, casou-se, teve filhos, ouviu Severus resmungar por sua falta de gosto para nomes quando Al nasceu. Mas já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que o ex-professor gostara da homenagem. Mesmo assim, ele era um padrinho austero, não paparicava o afilhado, pelo menos não descaradamente, e só resmungava de vez em quando o quanto James era parecido com o avô (ou Sirius ou Fred ou George – sempre dependia do tipo de coisa que James aprontasse). Mas ele não resistia a Lilly. E Harry achava uma graça incrível na forma como sua caçula conseguia derrubar o semieterno mau humor de Severus.

Nessa época, eles já eram amigos. Mesmo que Severus algumas vezes ainda se isolasse do mundo, e Harry precisasse ir atrás dele novamente.

Foi no ano que Lilly entrou em Hogwarts que as coisas começaram a mudar.

Naquele Natal, Severus comentou que Ginny estava pálida. Harry vinha dizendo a mesma coisa há meses, e quando Hermione e Molly concordaram, Ginny enfim aceitou ver um médico. Mas já era tarde.

Tuberculose de Elfo era uma doença degenerativa que não tinha cura. E era rápida. Pouco antes de completar quarenta anos de idade, Harry estava viúvo.

Seus amigos estavam com ele. Seus filhos também. Mas ele se sentia perdido. Ele amara Ginny e apenas ela desde seus dezesseis anos. Sentia-se sem rumo, agora que ela não estava mais lá.

Mas a vida continuava e, algum tempo da morte de Ginny, Harry teve seu primeiro encontro. Era estranho. Ginny fora sua única namorada, e ele não era propriamente jeitoso com garotas. Da segunda vez que saiu com outra mulher, já foi menos desconfortável, e lá pela quinta ou sexta vez que convidou alguém para um jantar, ele achou que estava pegando o jeito.

Na oitava vez, deu tudo errado. Eles foram a uma festa, a mulher era uma chata sem noção que só queria exibir Harry para as amigas, e ele acabou se escondendo com uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo na biblioteca da casa. O problema é que havia um amigo de George lá e no dia seguinte O Profeta estampava, na sua coluna de fofocas, uma foto dos dois aos beijos.

Algumas vezes, Harry realmente odiava Rita Skeeter.

Mas isso teve seu lado bom. Uma vez despertada a curiosidade – Harry lembrava mais do uísque do que do tal sujeito -, era hora de experimentar. Sóbrio e longe das câmeras.

E Harry finalmente descobriu que o gênero da pessoa com quem se envolvesse era completamente irrelevante.

Intelectualmente, ele sabia que homossexualidade ou bissexualidade eram totalmente aceitos entre os bruxos, mas descobrir isso na própria pele era outra coisa. Levou algum tempo para superar os resquícios de sua criação trouxa, mas teve ajuda com isso. Bastante ajuda. Foi a fase tardia de experimentação e galinhagem na vida de Harry.

Ele estava mais que disposto a manter isso indefinidamente até que, sem planejar ou pensar direito, beijou Severus. E foi correspondido.

Mais uma vez sua vida mudou completamente.

Quando acordou ao lado de Severus, Harry primeiro se preocupou em como ficaria a amizade deles. Mas logo ficou claro que essa amizade tinha se tornado um relacionamento. Severus não disse nada, mas a forma possessiva com que ele começou a tratar Harry deixou isso claro. Estranhamente, Harry gostava disso. Gostava de sentir que era novamente o par de alguém.

Faltava pouco para as férias de Natal dos filhos, e Harry se pegou planejando como contar que ele e Severus estavam juntos. Já fazia mais de dois anos da morte de Ginny e Harry queria muito que os filhos aceitassem a mudança no seu relacionamento com Severus. Foi quando percebeu que estava fazendo planos para eles dois juntos, e que estava amando novamente. E então sentiu medo.

Severus era reservado. Não era do tipo que faz declarações. E, de repente, Harry começou a se lembrar como Severus fora apaixonado por sua mãe.

Ele devia ser muito transparente ou seu amante era muito perceptivo. O fato é que numa manhã Severus lhe entregou alguns vidros com memórias e pediu que visse o que eles continham. Ele estava ainda mais sério que o costume e despediu-se de Harry com um longo abraço, e não o usual beijo rápido antes de ir trabalhar.

Harry já estava de férias, mas requisitou uma penseira do escritório de aurores e literalmente mergulhou nas memórias de Severus.

Eram cenas dos dois juntos. Harry entendeu quando viu. Não havia necessidade de declarações amorosas, nem porquê temer as lembranças de sua mãe. Não quando Severus o olhava daquela forma ou o abraçava uma noite inteira.

Os filhos aceitaram bem o relacionamento deles. Houve alguma estranheza a princípio, mas as coisas se ajeitaram. Eventualmente eles vieram morar juntos e, agora, no primeiro Natal deles, Harry ganhava uma penseira de presente. O cartão só dizia: "Para lembrar de nunca esquecer".

Como se ele pudesse.

_**FIM**_


End file.
